Jimmy Pegorino
Character Jimmy Pegorino Also known as: * JP * Jim * Peg * Skipper Status: Alive Date of Birth: December 15th, 1957 Place of birth: Westdyke, Alderney Nationality: Italian-American Main affiliation: * Pegorino Family * Scott Cousins * Ryan Krinberg * Chris Lopez * Phil Bell Enemies: * Law Enforcement * Liberals Job: * Business Management Handle: @J_Pegorino_ Creation Date: January 2017 James "Jimmy" Pegorino is a registered character. He was created in January of 2017. Biography Jimmy was born in northern Alderney in 1957 to an American father and Sicilian born mother. After graduating from college with a degree in business he began to work for his father as an associate in the Pegorino or Alderney crime family which his father founded in 1962. Jimmy spent 6 months hijacking trucks, assaulting people and committing armed robberies along with a host of other crimes until he was finally asked to kill for the crime family; a gambler who had failed to pay Jimmy's father money he owed him, Jimmy murdered the man successfully and was fully inducted into the crime family as a made man. Jimmy then spent the next 6 years as a soldier where he amassed millions and began to buy legitimate businesses across Alderney and Liberty city, during this time he married his first wife. At 26 Jimmy was promoted to the rank of captain and was running his own crew in southern Algonquin, he also had his first son. At age 30, Jimmy's father passed away and Jimmy was voted to be the new boss of the crime family, over the next 30 years he has increased the power and influence of the family making it one of the most powerful crime families on the east coast with influence in Florida, Las Venturas, Ohio and Los Santos also. In 2010 Jimmy's family was inducted into the commission which had always been Jimmy's lifelong dream. He currently lives with his second wife Sophia and his youngest son Joe in their primary home in Westdyke. As well as being a crime boss, Jimmy also owns many successful businesses across America and also served as the Alderney Republican Party's chairman for 2 years. He also has strong links to many successful politicians who see him as a influential law abiding successful businessman. Personality Jimmy is at most times a calm and collective man who always thoroughly plans things before doing them, but at times can be volatile and impulsive when business isn't running as he wants. Jimmy is an avid animal lover and owns several horses. Jimmy's main and favorite hobbies include saltwater and freshwater angling, golf and shooting, Jimmy is a gun enthusiast and owns a large arsenal of firearms at his homes. Jimmy is also an experienced Yachtsman owning several yachts across America. Although Jimmy is usually a relaxed and jovele man he rules his crime family with an iron fist and would not hesitate to order somebody murdered over the slightest thing, although he is very much respected by the soldiers in his family he is also widely known as very "trigger-happy" Jimmy at times shows sociopathic tendencies and has never felt remorse for a murder he has committed or ordered believing everything he has ever done to be the right thing. FIB Database record |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Gallery jpgrno profile .jpeg|Jimmy's profile picture Jpgrno gal 1.jpeg|Jimmy talking to Scott Cousins Jpgrno gal 3.jpeg|Jimmy meeting with business associates __NOEDITSECTION__